


Smudges

by Spectrasydniescope



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrasydniescope/pseuds/Spectrasydniescope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones wears his eyeliner to bed. Emma kind of hates him for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smudges

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so, this is the first ficlet I've posted on AO3 as well as my first Captain Swan one. I hope you guys like it even if it's not very good...

Killian Jones sleeps in his eyeliner. It drives Emma absolutely crazy. She hates it when she wakes up in the morning and there are tiny smudges of kohl on her pristine pillow cases. Its one of his quirks, she knows, but is it really that hard to wash it off? So she often brings it up. "Seriously, dude, you have got to take it off before bed! I take my make up off, why cant you?" She asks, often frustrated. And Killian will nod and apologize profusely, claiming he will do so tonight. He never does. And just as she is getting into their bed one night, she sees that he still hasn't taken it off. Emma sighs, exasperatedly, kisses him and tells him to "take off that damn eyeliner or you aren't sleeping in here for a week."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticisms are welcome. Thank you (if you actually read this).


End file.
